bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Boulderon
Boulderon is a Bakugan and is the Guardian Bakugan of Paige in Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge. His BakuNano is Slingpike and his Mechtogan is Vexfist. His Battle Suit is Blasterate. Information Description Anime Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge He first appeared in A Royale Pain to help fight against Taylean's Mechtogan, Silent Strike along with Rafe, Paige and Wolfurio. He appears again in Mind Search, battling in the Capture the Flag battle with Wolfurio and Trister. In Triple Threat, he and Wolfurio defeated unknown brawlers who were using Chaos Bakugan. In Interspace Under Siege, he used Slingpike for the first time and defeated many Chaos Bakugan, with Taylean, Trister, Wolfurio, and Infinity Helios. In ''Unlocking the Gate'', Dan and Drago gave Boulderon and the others a piece of their power which enable them to call their Mechtogan. In True Colors he battled alongside Wolfurio and summoned his Mechtogan Vexfist to fight against the Chaos Bakugan, Rockfist, and Deezall. By combining his attack and Vexfist's, he defeated Rockfist and won. ; Ability Cards : * Magnetic Shield: * Bolt Motion: * Portal Magnet: * Burst Quench: * Hyper Sway: Game It is a BakuCore Bakugan. It appears to be a BakuTactix, due to its G-wheel. The Aquos version has 950 Gs and the Haos version has 700 Gs. Trivia * It bears a resemblance to Foxbat, Wilda, Vandarus, Primo Vulcan, and Contestir. * It's Real Mode bares a resemblance to Gember and Mo-shogun from Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann. * It's ball form resembles Warius, especially his arms. * It's Real Mode also somewhat resembles two other things - Tony Stark's Hulkbuster Armor from Iron Man and The Hammer from Sym-Bionic Titan. * The name Boulderon is possibly a pun on boulder, due to the fact that he is a Subterra Bakugan and that he relies on defense. * Boulderon shares some traits with Plitheon and Strikeflier since he mentioned that one of his abilities was "his favorite". This is obvious when he used Portal' Magnet' as he said "I really love this one." ** Interestingly, all bakugan that have mentioned to have favored at least one of their abilities were all Gundalian bakugan. * Boulderon's abilities seem to be physics based in terms of magnets and motion. * He's more on defense than offense, which is ironic since he's a Gundalian Bakugan, since they are usually offensive type Bakugan. * His Magnetic Shield can be used to stop the opponent and to protect himself. * Boulderon was thought to belong to Rafe, the at first but this was proven wrong when Rafe used Haos Wolfurio and when Paige used Boulderon. Gallery Anime ballform.png|Boulderon in Sphere mode boulderon.png|Boulderon in real Mode HaosWolf Patryk Jan Cesarz 2.jpg|Paige and Boulderons artwork BrawlersvsSilent.png|Boulderon is on the right Wolfurio with Lanzato & Boulderon.JPG|Wolfurio and Boulderon in their first appearance Wolfurio & Boulderon.JPG|Wolfurio and Boulderon attacking boulderon punch.png|Boulderon using Magnetic Shield boulderon using MAGNETIC SHIELD.png|Boulderon using Magnetic Shield boulderon using FALSE MOTION.png|Boulderon using Bolt Motion on Silent Strike boulderon disasembled.png|Boulderon using Fury Magnetic Screen shot 2011-05-09 at 3.17.42 PM.png|Boulderon and Paige in Intermission Screen BoulderonWavingTheFlag.jpg|Boulderon waving the flag BraxionTwo.jpg|Boulderon and Wolfurio vs Barixon Thebrawlers.png|Boulderon, Wolfurio, Taylean and Trister in ball form Screen shot 2011-05-23 at 2.43.27 AM.png|Boulderon and Wolfurio 2011-05-29 1530.png|Boulderon with Slingpike in ball form Screen shot 2011-05-29 at 8.09.07 PM.png|Boulderon with Slingpike in Bakugan form Tristar Boulderon Wolfurio.jpg|Tristar Boulderon and Wolfurio MS Paige 1600x1200.jpg|Paige and Boulderon Bakugan_ Mechtanium Surge Episode 18 _2_2__1_0010.jpg Sssss.jpg|Boulderon with Slingpike and Vexfist Screen shot 2011-07-04 at 12.03.58 AM.png|Boulderon using Burst quench Screen shot 2011-07-04 at 12.48.20 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-09 at 5.56.09 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-09 at 6.04.09 PM.png|Boulderon and Wolfurio getting hit by Mag Mel's Mechtogan Screen shot 2011-07-10 at 1.43.25 PM.png|Bouldeon and Paige absorbing Code Eve's Powers Hyper Swarm.PNG Screen shot 2011-07-11 at 10.40.26 PM.png|Boulderon getting attacked by Flash Ingrams Screen shot 2011-07-11 at 10.49.20 PM.png|Boulderon beaten down Screen shot 2011-07-12 at 1.23.41 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-17 at 12.33.36 AM.JPG|Boulderon, Tristar, Taylean and Wolfurio about to summon their Mechtogan's Screen shot 2011-07-17 at 1.30.41 PM.JPG|Boulderon, Tristar and Taylean fending off the Chaos Bakugan DarkMoon5.jpg Boulderon&Paige.png|Boulderon and Paigehttp://www.bakugan.wikia.com/Paige Game Bg245-1r0.jpg|Pyrus Boulderon $(KGrHqZ,!joE1J3JY!8NBNZDk2E)0w~~ 12.JPG $(KGrHqR,!lQE1FviW1L!BNZDT12O4g~~ 12.JPG File:$(KGrHqZ,!kwE1LE+cVU-BNWohMepmg~~_3.JPG File:!CF5gPIw!mk~$(KGrHqV,!i0E1NRK3gB)BNWoD4EDD!~~_3.JPG IMG 0025.jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz HaosWolf HaosWolf (26).JPG Patryk Jan Cesarz HaosWolf HaosWolf (18).JPG Patryk Jan Cesarz HaosWolf HaosWolf (13).JPG Patryk Jan Cesarz HaosWolf HaosWolf (9).JPG Patryk Jan Cesarz FFF (50).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz FFF (49).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz FFF (48).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz FFF (47).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz FFF (46).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz FFF (45).jpg Shieldbreaker.jpg Category:Bakugan Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:Season 4 Bakugan Category:BakuNano compatible Bakugan Category:Bakutactix Category:Special Treatment Category:Battle Brawlers Category:Gundalian Bakugan Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Characters